lore_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forkoux Fyth
Overview Forkoux William Fyth (born: Forkoux William Euphatuman) was a distinguished scholar, poet, painter, writer, aficionado of Mo, opera singer, envoy, and former patriarch of Helmont. Throughout his 107 year life he achieved feats such as negotiating Helmontan autonomy from the Grenthyx Dynasty and the handover of Ensom Citadel Prison, all the while being haunted by personal tragedies. His academic achievements became the benchmark for contemporary musings on topics surrounding the legend of Mo, life, economics and religion. Appearance ]]Forkoux stood at six feet five inches tall, well above the typical male Helmontan height of five feet six inches. In his early life Forkoux was a slender but handsome boy with well-kept brown hair, and in later life a long, white and grey beard with flowing white hair. Long time collaborator, Tr'cupen, remarked that he and Forkoux joked that Tr'cupen need only use his eyebrow movement to indicate agreement or disagreement. Near the end of his life he grew increasingly frail and attenuated. Biography Birth and early life (172-185 AG) Forkoux was born to Oliviaria Euphratuman and Randogor Euphratuman during the summer of 172 AG. As a youngster, Forkoux spent many of his days at the Euphatumans' prestigious address, Euphratuman Place, in the Capital. When Forkoux was 4 years old, he became the beneficiary of a highly selective education system typical of the Capital under the Grenthyx Dynasty. Forkoux was an exceptional pupil, regularly acing tests, except for the art of sword-fighting. During this time Forkoux's parents grew aware of his unusual proclivity towards intellectual matters. As a child, the subject that entranced Forkoux the most were the stories surrounding old myths, as they alluded (in Forkoux's view) towards a unifying, narrative-based truth in religion and mythology. '']] His parents began to take him to the king's addresses and other diplomats speeches in Capital Square. For example, in 177 AG, noted C'thardjian diplomat, Go’beira, gave a rousing speech in which the five year old Forkoux was in attendance. It was during this period that Forkoux became increasingly conscious of the world around him, having recalled later in his life detailed personal accounts of his feelings towards political figures and events occurring when he was but a youngster; often much to the interest of those around him. After Forkoux achieved exceptional academic success, he prematurely rose through the education system, eventually encountering the mysterious legend of Mo in the Capital University of Oparo aged just 13 - in 185 AG. Discovering Mo and the Disciples of Mo (186 AG) By early 186 AG Forkoux having already completed his studies, decided to pursue Mo further. In this time the mystique and allure of the legend of Mo entranced him into radical thinking. One such early radical idea was that each human holds within them an innate responsibility to act in the shadow of Mo. Regarding his own bloodline, Forkoux had the following to say: "descendants of mine are true descendants of the absolute majesty pertaining to Mo’s philosophy. The values represented in this shall, and must, be survived at all cost." Forkoux's dedication to the legend of Mo found him as a part of the Disciples of Mo crusade partaken by other members of the Capital Univeristy of Oparo. The journey's aim was to travel the world in a vain attempt to locate Mo's remains. Du ring this period, Forkoux did little writing and instead dedicated his time to desperately examine every last account or description of Mo's location. Alas, the Diciples of Mo's attempts proved to be futile, with the months long trip to Ori Sao and back sobering their pursuit. Eventually, it was reluctantly agreed by some (including Forkoux) that their next attempt would be the kingdom of Helmont. Once there, confrontation quickly broke out, with Forkoux seeing any further pursuit as folly. As a consequence, the disciples agreed to disband, and Forkoux opted to stay at the nearby Helmont Castle. Forkoux knew he was welcome at Helmont as then matriarch, Shackschogorth Fyth, was a friend of the Euphratumans. Meeting Vaioria Fyth and increasing fame in Helmont (186-189 AG) Within the first month of his stay at Helmont Castle, Forkoux's attention was drawn to the distinguished Vairoia Fyth, daughter of patriarch Norgoux Fyth and matriarch Shackschogorth Fyth. The first instance in which Forkoux sought to act upon his growing admiration for Vaioria was on the Ruling Family's annual walk in the Southern Plains of Helmont. Specifically, as per tradition, Forkoux approached Vairoia days prior to the walk and asked, bowing; "Vaioria, would you be so kind as to escort me on the forthcoming walk in the southern plains? I shall make it my duty to supply this day with laughter and splendour - for only you of all your sisters are exquisitely deserving in light of your shining beauty." Having accepted the offer, Forkoux and Vaioria fell deeply in love over the following days. During their walk they spent hours upon hours bathing beside lakes, forgetting about where the family would be entirely. Eventually they reunited later in the day, much to the dismay of Norgoux who sternly voiced his concerns. Shackschogorth, on the other hand, appreciated what had happened and supported Forkoux and Vaioria in their love. Over the next 3 years Forkoux grew in fame over Helmont just as their relationship blossomed. Namely, after learning of the Ensom Citadel prison outbreak of 185 AG, Forkoux felt compelled to form a devastating critique of incumbent patriarch, Norgoux Fyth. He had this to say age 15 in 187 AG: "Your own strategical incompetence doomed men both innocent and guilty to the judgement of the most terrible creatures of the deep on the blood-ridden rocks that night - their judgement is far worse than death. Abandoning the Ensom Citadel will forever be a stain on your legacy. The people of Helmont will not forget, rest assured." Forkoux's growing reputation as a critic of the widely unpopular Norgoux won him favour with both the Helmontan population and matriarch Shackschogorth Fyth, admiring his powerful oration and passionate arguments. By the time Forkoux was 16, he grew increasingly worried for Vaioria's reliance on her father, fearing how she would cope should he die. However, he quickly learned to bury these concerns as he judged them of little merit or relevance at the time. Ascension to patriarch of Helmont (189 AG) In early 189 AG, patriarch Norgoux Fyth agreed with the crumbling Grenthyx Dynasty to lower prices on Chaestlands imports from Helmont. This was met with fury from Helmontans, as their ability to trade at a price they liked was effectively revoked. In protest and outrage, matriarch Shackschogorth Fyth finally divorced her husband, after years of mounting tension. As per the Marital Charter of Helmont, an early election was called due to the bond of love being broken by consent. As Forkoux and Vaioria's marriage was due to take place later that same year, the couple were eligible for the position of patriarch and matriarch. Forkoux and Vairoia won a majority of votes (primarily Helmontan traders as isolated settlements are not aware of voting) and became patriarch and matriarch by the summer of 189 AG. However, after just a month into their premiership and a few days after Forkoux's 17th birthday, former patriarch Norgoux Fyth killed himself; plagued by embarrassment from the population and his family. Alas, a day later Vaioria tragically threw herself from a high window in Helmont castle; Forkoux was horrified as he buried his concerns over her attachment to Norgoux for years prior. However, Forkoux had no obligation to dissolve his premiership as deaths are not covered by the martial charter, and the couple had made established the bond of love by planning to marry in the autumn. Forkoux would continue as a lone patriarch for the next few years. The great reforms and Ophellaer Fyth (190-202 AG) negotiations circa 192 AG]]Forkoux set his goals to reform and eventually to detach from the crumbling Grenthyx Dynasty, with vast amounts of the Helmontan population becoming increasingly dissatisfied with their trading restrictions. As a consequence, Forkoux tirelessly pressed for reform and was eventually granted audience in the Chaestlands city of Floralys. There, the historic Floralys Agreement of 192 AG - granting Helmont an ability to decide who they trade with and set their own tariffs. 3 years later in 195 AG, Forkoux negotiated the handover of the Ensom Citadel Prison from the Grenthyx Dynasty, allowing them to charge for other kingdoms to send their prisoners and in doing so repair the gigantic damage to the prison. In the late 190s, Forkoux had expressed interest in Ophellaer Fyth, but restrained from approaching her due to his previous experiences. Consequently, Ophellaer passionately confessed her love to Forkoux first, having noticed his admiration previously. Forkoux, though impassioned about their love, remained cautious. They remained a couple until they decided to marry, utterly enchanted by eachother - in 202 AG. Later in that year, Ophellaer gives birth to their first child and daughter, Ceroux Grenthyx in Helmont Castle. cal and academic development (203-232 AG) '']] . '']] Years of tragedy (233-238 AG) '']] (make sure parents are yeeted away in 230s to traumatise more) Tr'cupen and reintegration into intellectual life (239-252 AG ) . Later life (253-278 AG) circa 253 AG]] Involvement in Chaestish opera Becoming Capital envoy for rights Finalising and publishing scrolls Declining health '']] Death (279 AG) . Legacy (280-) . Family Category:Characters Category:Helmont character